Second Date
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: A sequel to ChangingDestiny40's fanfic 'First Date', and written with permission. Now that Oliver and Sara's first date ended well, the Queen scion hopes that the second date will go even better than the first! Step one of his and Sara's second date: Get Detective Lance's permission to date his youngest daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a continuation of the Cannarow fic 'First Date' by ChangingDestiny40. I would to thank him for willing to be so patient while I wrote this story! I hope that it was worth the wait!**

"Queen." Quienten Lance said by way of greeting when he opened the door and saw the young man standing there.

"Detective Lance. I-"

"If you're looking for Sara, she's not here. She's out with Laurel." He said, and Oliver nodded.

"I know that sir. I was actually hoping to talk to you." He replied, and Quinten sighed before motioning for the younger man to follow him inside.

"Is there something I can help you with? Cause it's my day off and-"

"Thank you Mr. Lance." Oliver said, cutting Quienten off.

"Thank you for letting me take Sara out the other night. I know that you don't think I'm good enough for her, and after what happened with Laurel-"

"You mean how you cheated on her with whatever girl in a skirt came your way." The SCPD Detective interjected, and Oliver winced.

"Yes Detective. I treated her horribly. If someone did that to Thea, I'd kill them." He said, his voice going so dark that Quienten Lance had no trouble believing that the young man in front of him would follow through on his threat.

"But the other night with Sara...I was happier than I've ever been. And I know that she is more than I could ever deserve, and I know that I have given you no reason to trust me, but I want to take her out again. If you'll allow me to."

For a long moment, there was silence. Quienten Lance found himself in a quandary. On one hand, he wanted to tell Oliver Queen to get out of his house and never come back. On the other hand, he couldn't deny that his respect for the Queen scion had risen in the last few minutes. For the younger man to come and ask his permission to date Sara showed that he was serious about actually wanting to date her as opposed to just sleeping with her. At least, Quienten hoped it did. And Sara had come home happier than he had seen her in a long time, which scored Queen a few points in the Detective's book. After a long moment, he came to a decision.

"Come with me." He said, walking towards the back of the house, Oliver following behind. A moment later they came to a small room Quienten opened with a key in his pocket. Oliver instantly felt his palms begin to sweat. This was the one room in the house that he and Tommy had never been allowed in as children. Even Sara and Laurel hadn't been allowed in as far as he knew. He shook himself as he remembered Tommy joking that this room was where Detective Lance locked up the real lunatics. The scum that were too dangerous to be kept in a regular prison. Oliver had told his friend that he was crazy. It looked like he was about to find out.

The two walked into the room and Quienten hit the light switch. Tommy had been wrong. There was no one in the room except for Oliver and Detective Lance. However, there were several guns on the wall. Five or six pistols, and a couple of rifles with what Oliver presumed was ammo in a cabinet on the far wall. And that was only half the room. The other half was a series of paper targets hanging on the walls.

"You ever see someone get shot Queen?" He asked, and Oliver shook his head.

"Only in the movies."

"Well I have seen it. And it hurts like hell. Break Sara's heart, and you'll learn that lesson firsthand. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now-"

"Can you teach me?"

"What?" Quienten asked.

"Can you teach me to shoot? I'm old enough that I can get my permit, and -"

"And a gun is not a toy!"

"No. It's a tool that I can use to ensure that Sara is safe. Please Detective. Help me keep her safe."

"You're Oliver Queen. You can hire private security."

"I can. But I won't. Sara's with me. Her safety is my responsibility."

The Detective walked over to the wall and picked up a Baretta 92F.

"Rule number one. Always assume a weapon is loaded, and the safety is off. Rule number two. Never point a gun at anything unless you intend to shoot it."

"What's rule three?"

"Don't miss."

Two hours later Quienten Lance was shaking his head in complete and utter shock. Oliver had shot more than two hundred rounds, and nearly all of them were in the heart or right between the eyes of the target. The only exceptions were the first ten rounds. The young man had been afraid of the gun, and as such, he had flinched in anticipation of the sound which caused the gun to jump upwards. However, when he had relaxed and exhaled before pulling the trigger, it had been like a whole different man was firing the gun. There was no hesitation, no fear. Just a man accomplishing his objective.

"Oliver." Quienten said, using the younger man's given name for the first time since he had entered the Detective's home.

"I know veteran cops who can't shoot that accurately. How did you?"

"Sara. I pictured that the target was some scum going after her. After that it was easy."

The way Oliver said it told Quienten that the billionaire was being honest. It was a calm, quiet conviction that told Quienten Lance more than any boasting ever could have. Anyone who tried to harm his daughter while Oliver Queen was present would die.

"Detective...I was actually going to take Sara out for dinner when she got back from her trip with Laurel." Oliver said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"That's fine. Where were you planning on going?" He asked, the Detective taking note of the smile on Oliver's face when he had received permission to court the Detective's daughter. Maybe Queen would treat Sara right after all. If he didn't, he would learn that Quienten was an extremely proficient marksman.

"Russo's. They're doing karaoke. I thought Sara might enjoy it."

"You planning on wearing a suit?" He asked, and Oliver hesitated.

"Is this a test? I was planning on dressing my best for Sara." He replied, and Quienten laughed.

"I would hope so, and no this isn't a test. I want you to wear a jacket so that you can keep this concealed." He told the younger man, handing Oliver the weapon he had spent the last two hours learning to use.

"Detective, I don't have my permit, and this isn't my gun." He said, and Quienten nodded.

"I know that. We'll get you your permit and gun tomorrow. But Russo's is in the Glades, and with the recent increase in violent crime in that part of town, I want to know that you have the means to keep my daughter safe."

"She'll be safe with me. I give you my word."

Quienten Lance just nodded, wondering if hell had frozen over. He had thought it would be a cold day in hell before he trusted the word of Oliver Queen.

The two men walked back out to the living room just in time to hear the front door open.

"NO Sara! I won't allow it!" Laurel yelled, the anger in her voice making Quienten and Oliver exchange a worried glance.

"You don't get to allow me to do anything! Last time I checked, you were my sister, not my mother!" Sara yelled back just as loudly.

"I'm just trying to protect you! You don't know him like I do! Oliver Queen is a good for nothing, cheating bas-"

"Or maybe you don't know him like I do! For goodness sake Laurel, you all but told him you were moving in together without bothering to stop and see if that's what he wanted!"

"And we all know he only wants one thing from you." Laurel shot back, making Sara freeze.

"That's a lie Laurel. And the fact that you could even think that tells me that I made the right decision by breaking up with you." Oliver said, making his presence known. There was no way he would let Laurel say such a horrible thing to Sara.

"Ollie?" Sara asked, and Oliver smiled, feeling the tension begin to leave his body.

"Hi Sara. I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to." She replied, walking over and kissing him.

"Dad, you can't honestly be okay with-"

"The only thing I'm not okay with is your attitude Laurel, which we will be talking about with your mother when she gets home. For your information, Oliver came to ask my permission to take Sara out tonight, and I said yes. What time are you picking her up Oliver?"

"Does 6:30 work for you Sara?" He asked, and she nodded.

"6:30 it is then. I was thinking we would go to Russo's, if that's okay with you?"

"Sounds perfect. Now leave so I can change into something nice."

"Yes dear." He quipped, making Quentin laugh at the interaction between the two.

Oliver bid goodbye to Laurel and Quentin before heading out his car, resisting the urge to jump for joy. Detective Lance had given him permission to court Sara. Did people even use the word court anymore? Oh who cared? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had gotten a second date with Sara Lance.

 **A/N: So there is chapter 1! Thanks to my best friend AvalonXNaruto for beta'ing this fanfic. I hope to post chapter two sometime this weekend, but no promises as my ability to post depends on my work schedule. Please read and review and be on the lookout for chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ollie, mom wanted me to tell you that Raisa will have dinner ready in about-"

"Five minutes after I leave Speedy." The young man replied as he exited his room, clad in a gray three-piece suit and black dress shoes.

"And where are you off to in such a rush young man?" Moira Queen asked as she met the two siblings at the bottom of the stairs.

"I've got a date mom." He replied, and Moira arched an eyebrow.

"Moving on from Sara Lance so soon?" The Queen Matriarch asked, unable to entirely mask her disapproval. Even though she would have preferred her son to be with Laurel as opposed to Sara, she thought that the joy on his face when he got ready for his first date with the young blonde was a sign that Oliver was finally growing up and moving on from his party boy ways.

"Not unless she moves on from me." He replied, the firm conviction in his voice making his mother's eyes widen slightly. Even Thea took a step back at the tone in her brother's voice. He had never spoken in such a way when he was with Laurel or any other girl for that matter.

Oliver saw their reactions, the shock and slight disbelief they felt at his words, and he didn't blame them. How could he, after everything that he had done when he was with Laurel. But that didn't make his words any less true.

He felt a smile cross his face as he remembered the dream that he had the night before. He had been standing on the lawn of the Queen Mansion, with Tommy at his side. Then music had played and Sara had walked towards him, escorted by Quienten Lance. Her blonde hair was falling free, and she was clad in a stunning white dress that hugged her curves. But what he remembered most were her blue eyes locking onto his green ones, the two not breaking their gaze even when he took Sara's hands in his own. Then the Justice of the Peace spoke, but Oliver couldn't make out what he was saying, couldn't remember anything except for Sara saying I do. Two simple words, but no other words had meant more to him than those. And when the man turned to him and spoke, Oliver heard each word for an instant communicating with his eyes that he would love, cherish, honor and protect her until death tore them apart before affirming his commitment for everyone present to hear. As the two most important words a man will ever say crossed his lips, Oliver woke up finding himself in the room he had inhabited for his entire life, feeling cheated as he realized that his dream was only a dream.

Oliver looked around the room at the numerous possessions that surrounded him, and he knew that he would give them all up for the chance to make his dream a reality. For the chance to spend his life with the woman he loved.

"Now if you two will excuse me, I need to leave now or I'm gonna be late." He said, breaking from his thoughts and walking past his mother and sister.

"Ollie." Thea called, making Oliver stop and turn his head.

"You're serious aren't you? About Sara?"

"More than you'll ever know Speedy." He replied before walking out of the house.

 **Lance Residence**

"Well, well, don't you clean up nice." Quienten said when he opened the door at 6:25.

"You're early." He said, stepping aside to allow Oliver inside the house.

"You once said to me that early is on time, on time is late, and late means you shouldn't show up." Oliver replied, and the Detective laughed.

"I'm surprised you remember that." He replied, remembering that Oliver had been fourteen when the Detective had found him trying to get into his sister's elementary school play. He had taken the boy aside and told him that the doors were locked, and he couldn't get in until the intermission. Oliver had tried to protest, saying that his family name would benefit him. It was then that Quienten had told him the very words Oliver had just repeated, continuing to say that the young man's choices would impact how people perceived his family name.

"It may have taken a while, but I finally understand." Oliver said.

"I'm glad to see that."

Oliver didn't reply. His attention had been captured by the woman who had just walked into the room. Sara was dressed in a beautiful black dress that came down to just above her knees, while her beautiful blonde hair was straightened. She smiled as her eyes met Oliver's, the young man returning her smile with one of his own before he crossed the room and kissed her.

"Hi." He said when they broke the kiss.

"Hi yourself." Sara replied with a laugh.

A few moments later the two were in Oliver's Mercedes, heading towards Russo's. Oliver had one hand on the wheel and the other resting on top of Sara's while country music blared through the speakers. The two sang along to the music until they arrived at Russo's. Oliver got out of the car, walking around and opening Sara's door for her a moment later. Hand in hand the two walked into the restauraunt where they were seated by Mr. Russo himself.

"Is everything okay?" Sara asked after a moment, and he nodded.

"You are so beautiful." He said quietly, and she blushed. His tone was the same as it was when he had told her she looked amazing the night of their first date. As though he thought she was the most beautiful woman to walk the Earth, and no one, not even her sister could compare. That gave Sara pause. She and Laurel hadn't spoken since their earlier argument, and she had never seen her sister so angry with her before. However, she also knew Laurel was wrong. She didn't know Oliver like Sara did. She only saw what she wanted to see. She didn't see the man who currently sat across from Sara, who was treating her like she was a Queen. No pun intended.

"I'm sorry Ollie, what did you say?" Sara asked, and Oliver smiled.

"I was asking what was on your mind. You seemed like you were a million miles away." He replied, and she shook her head.

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter." She replied, and he nodded.

"Okay. But I need you to understand something. I'm not here with you tonight because I want to have sex. I'm here because I want to be with you. No one else." He said, leaning over and kissing her softly. She smiled when they broke the kiss a moment later.

"How do you know what I need without my asking for it?" She asked, and he smiled.

"It's part of my job as your boyfriend. Assuming I'm not being too presumptuous?" He asked, and she held her chin in her hand, pretending to think for a moment.

"Not at all. But there is one condition." She said, and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"I get to be the girlfriend." She said, and he laughed at the reference from Drake and Josh, remembering the rainy days he, Sara, Laurel and Tommy would spend watching the show.

"It's a deal." He replied, just as the food arrived.

The two ate the meal, Oliver making a few comments here and there. Mostly he just listened to Sara talk, feeling as though he could listen to her for days and never get bored. He learned that Shinedown was one of her favorite bands, at least at the moment. She seemed to have a new favorite band every few weeks, much like when she was a child.

"I still remember when you discovered Nirvana." He replied, and she groaned. She had run up to her father, announcing that she had discovered this great new band. Quienten Lance had promptly told her that Nirvana had been around for years before proceeding to put on one of his old 8-track tapes.

"You listened to that tape for weeks." Oliver said, and Sara smiled.

"You listened to it with me."

"Of course I did. You enjoyed the music, so I did too. Speaking of music, there's one more place I want to take you."

"Care to give me a hint?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"It's a surprise." He replied, paying for their meal before the two headed back to the car.

Ten minutes later they pulled up to a nondescript building that was covered in grafitti.

"Ollie. What the hell is-"

"Sara. Do you trust me?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

She nodded, taking his hand with her own. They walked inside the building, Sara's earlier trepidation being replaced with awe. While the building's exterior may not be much to look at, the interior was an entirely different matter. The ceiling was painted yellow to go along with the yellow walls, and tables dotted the floor, with each table surrounded by comfortable armchairs. A couple dozen people were present, sitting at various tables around the room. Candles were on each table, and lanterns hung from hooks on the walls. The light gave the room a soft, intimate feel, and allowed for a perfect view of the stage that dominated the front of the room. A cordless microphone was set on a stand on the stage.

Oliver kept hold of Sara's hand as he led her to a table near the stage, helping her to her seat before taking the seat next to her.

"What is this place Ollie?" She asked, and he smiled.

"I bumped into someone at Big Belly Burger one day, and we got to talking, found out we have similar tastes in music. He told me about this place he took his best friend, told me that it does karaoke every night. I figured I'd check it out. The music is always interesting, and the owner makes a mean cup of coffee. More importantly, no one cares about my last name. I like to come here from time to time and just get away from everything."

"OLIVER!"

"Speaking of, there are Barry and Iris now." He said, standing up and greeting Barry with a handshake before embracing Iris.

"Iris West, Barry Allen, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Sara Lance." He said, and the three shook hands.

"It's great to finally meet you Sara. Oliver's said a lot about you." Barry said, and Sara glanced at Oliver.

"I may have mentioned how much I thought you might like this place." He said, and Barry and Iris laughed.

"Oh you mentioned it alright. About twenty times by my estimation." Iris said, and Oliver groaned.

"Sara would just love this place. I should totally bring Sara here. But what if she doesn't want to come, especially after things didn't work out with her sister?" Barry quoted, and Oliver groaned again, shaking his head.

"He didn't?!" Sara laughed, and Iris laughed right along with her.

"Oh yes he did. I swear I've never seen Oliver so nervous on stage." Iris said, making Sara turn toward her boyfriend.

"You didn't say you sang here." Sara accused, a smile on her face.

"I was going to make it a surprise." He replied, sending a mock-glare towards Barry and Iris.

Their conversation stopped as a man in his early thirties walked onto the stage, tapping the mike once.

"Good evening everyone. I'm glad to see you are all here. And it looks like Oliver finally brought a date. It's about time."

"She can't be with him. She's too attractive!" A man yelled out, and Oliver flipped the man the bird.

"Thanks for the announcement Jason." He said to the man on the stage, who just chuckled in response.

"Anytime. Now I know you all didn't come to hear me talk. So who will start karaoke tonight?"

Ollie found himself being volunteered as Sara raised his hand, her own hand wrapped around his wrist. He just laughed and made his way onto the stage. After a quick word with Jason, the man handed Oliver the microphone.

"What'll it be tonight?" Jason asked, and Oliver smiled, saying something so that only Jason could hear. The man just smiled and nodded before stepping off the stage.

Oliver suddenly felt his throat go dry. His song choice was not what he had initially planned, especially not for a second date. But as he thought back to his dream from last night, he knew that it was the right one.

He heard the sound of the guitar coming from the speakers hidden in the walls, and he began to sing.

 _I can't count the times  
I almost said what's on my mind  
But I didn't _

He locked eyes with Sara, seeing everyone else disappear. He couldn't believe that it had taken him this long to ask her out, to tell her how much she meant to him. He had known her for years, almost asked her out at least a dozen times before finally dating Laurel instead.

 _Just the other day  
I wrote down all the things I'd say  
But I couldn't  
I just couldn't _

He had spent hours in his room, torn apart page after page of paper trying to figure out the best way to ask her out. But nothing fit, nothing was just right. Finally he had just asked, and she had said yes.

 _Baby I know that you've been wondering  
Mmm, so here goes nothing  
_He remembered how she had seemed so far away earlier, her thoughts dwelling on her conversation with Laurel. She had defended him to her sister, and he hoped that any lingering doubts she had about him, about them, would be gone by the end of tonight.

 _In case you didn't know  
Baby I'm crazy bout you  
And I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long long time ago  
In case you didn't know  
_She didn't know. She couldn't have known because he had denied the truth for so long. All those years he was with Laurel, he had never felt this way. But he knew as he sang the words that they were true. Sara Lance did indeed have his heart, and the idea of a life without her in it was a horrifying prospect.

 _The way you look tonight  
That second glass of wine  
That did it, mmm  
_Okay, so they had only had one glass of wine with dinner. But that wasn't the point. The moment she walked into the living room in her dress, he knew he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

 _There was something bout that kiss  
Girl it did me in  
Got me thinking  
I'm thinking _

The kiss they had shared the night of their first date had been the best of his life, and as cliché as he knew it would sound, the kiss had been perfect. All he could think about after that was the next date, the next time he could see her again.

 _All of the things that I've been feeling  
Mmm, it's time you hear em_

He didn't want to wait another day to tell her how he felt. He hoped that she wouldn't think that he was lying, that he was playing with her emotions or leading her on. But he wanted her to know that he loved her. _  
In case you didn't know  
Baby I'm crazy bout you  
And I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long long time ago  
In case you didn't know_

 _You've got all of me  
I belong to you  
Yeah, you're my everything  
_He had looked around his room this morning, and he had realized that he didn't care about any of it. For years it had been about the new car, the latest phone or the nicest suit. He had been a stereotypical rich kid, and the idea of a permanent relationship terrified him. That was partly why he had refused to move in with Laurel. He was nowhere near ready to put down those kind of roots. But the idea of putting down roots with Sara didn't scare him. If anything, he was hoping and praying for the day when he and Sara would put those roots down together. Whether that was in the Queen Mansion, a small apartment in Starling City or a deserted island didn't matter in the slightest to him. As long as Sara was with him, he would have everything he needed.

 _In case you didn't know  
I'm crazy bout you  
I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long long time ago  
Yeah, you had my heart a long long time ago, mmm  
In case you didn't know, know, know  
In case you didn't know _

He had stepped off the stage and walked over to where she was sitting next to Barry and Iris as he sang the chorus for the final time. Sara looked at him, tears visible in her eyes, and Oliver felt his heart stop. Had he said too much too soon? And then her lips were on his, and he felt his heart begin to beat anew.

A moment later, the two of them broke their kiss, both blushing as the room broke into applause.

Jason walked onto the stage, preparing to ask who wanted to sing next. Before he could even get the words out Sara had crossed the room and stepped onto the stage. She knew exactly what song she wanted to sing.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review, and the next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
